


Powerless

by gammaray



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Agender Character, Canon Compliant, Kidnapping, Other, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammaray/pseuds/gammaray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s almost like the ticking of a clock, if you think about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerless

**Author's Note:**

> nothing to do during first block, so i took advantage of having a computer and wrote something up quickly
> 
> vague things are my favorite things to write

_Drip._

_Drop._

It’s almost like the ticking of a clock, if you think about it.

Sometimes, the rhythm is interrupted by a pause, but it continues as if nothing had happened.

_Drippity drip drop._

When they first brought you here, the noise hadn’t been welcomed. If anything, you wanted it gone as soon as possible. You would fight against whatever was holding you back and beg as much as you could with your voice, a cloth covering your eyes. Your power couldn’t be used. Not with this blindfold.

With restraint comes frustration, and with frustration comes rage.

Are they letting this happen on purpose? It’s a simple noise, but it’s slowly driving you crazy.

One of them likes to tag an honorific onto your name, but the other doesn’t. It’s more mocking than anything else. You think you prefer without an honorific.

_Drip… drip drop._

“I wonder if Sei-san will look even prettier with our new eyes.”

“Mm. Maybe.”

“Maybe?”

“Sei’s already pretty as it is. He can’t get much prettier.”

Pain comes before the rivulets of blood are noticed dripping down your clenched palms. You wince, struggling against your restraints again. You bite your lip, shaking your head furiously. You don’t like it. You don’t like when that’s directed towards you. You wish they were talking about someone else.

_Drip._

“Sure he can. Sei-san is only just beginning puberty, after all. His face will be much prettier as he ages. I can’t wait.”

“Creepy.”

“Your opinion does not matter to me. What you think of my thought process does not affect how I feel about this job.”

_Drop._

“It’s still creepy.”

Please stop it.

“Do you think he’s awake?”

“Maybe.”

“Ah, well. Let’s find out.” A shift. “Sei-san. Have you woken up?”

You don’t respond. You refuse to. They don’t know who you really are.

“Oi, Virus, he’s bleeding.”

“Is he?”

He. He him his. _He._ Cut it out.

“Uh huh.”

“How can you tell?”

“I can smell it.”

“Oh? Already? Surgery was only a week ago.”

“I adapt quickly.”

_Drip dr-drop._

”I’ll keep that in mind.” Another pause. “Sei-san, I know you’re awake. I can hear you breathing.”

You immediately stop your breathing.


End file.
